The Asgardian Demigods
by Jamie Phantom
Summary: what if Greek, roman, and Egyptian Gods weren't the only gods? what if there were asgardian gods? and what of there children? follow as Percy meets 7 new types of demigods, is creamed by them at capture the flag, and goes on a fantastic journey with his newest friends. Rated t cause of some romance
1. A new type of demigod, part 1

**Hey party peoples! sorry about the other story, but I have an AWEFUL disease that will kill me one day, its called writers block. if you have never heard of this, try writing a story and you will soon find out. ;) well, any way, ill try updating 1 or 2 a week, but it might be a bit harder cause, of school. any way, ON WITH THE STORY! ( I am holding an imaginary sword while I say this.)**

** - Jamie Phantom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the asgardian demigods, and this plot. peace out y'all!**

third person POV

Tyler Key felt as if he was going to explode. his ADHD made it impossible to sit still, while Mrs. Dayton droned on and on about earth science. Ty was tempted to scream,' who flippin' cares how scientist think?! we get it there's two types of world views, now just SHUTUP! I want to go and begin my summer already!' Tyler also had a bit of a temper if he's held in one place to long. of course perfect, big brother Sage never had that problem. sure he had ADHD too, but his wasn't as bad as Tyler's. Thier personality's weren't the only thing they didn't have in common. sage had neat, but long reddish brown hair, while Tyler had wild, unruly blonde hair. Sage had dark green eyes that held knowledge behind them, Tyler had icy blue eyes that always seemed to hold mischief and mirth in them. they were both tall, tan, and strong though.

currently the two boys were attending a public school in Manhattan, new York. there adoptive family also attended here. their mom was principle, dad was a music teacher, and the twins were in kindergarten. they had been adopted when Tyler had been ywo and Sage parents told them that they had found the two in a park. they looked so cold and cute they just couldnt leVe them!That was 14 years ago. they were now handsome, popular, and happy boys. this all ended though, when a new kid with curly hair and a muscle disorder in his legs showed up.

The new kid sat across from sage and beside Tyler. Tyler had decided he liked him. he was a sad, funny, and nice enough guy. but he was also the kind of kid who would be beat up by the bullies, giving Tyler another reason to like him. Tyler hated bullies to no end. they had picked on sage and Tyler when they were little, because they homer adopted. One day Tyler had gotten tired of that, and decided to fight back. he had won, in a matter of 3 minutes. he was instantly dubbed the newest popular kid, and of course he had to drag Sage in too, so he had also become popular.

the bell pierced through the whole school, causing Tyler to jump up, garb sage and Grover by their wrists, then go tearing out of the room. it was finally summer! they burst through the door and into the hall. like a whirl wind, Tyler emptied his locker and backpack into the trash can. there was no other feeling in the world like when he dumped his school year into the trash. sage did the same, just a bit slower. minutes later the three were making a beeline for the door that would lead to their freedom, when they heard a ferocious roar come from down town, where the strawberry farm was that the brothers passed almost everyday. they all looked at each other, then sprinted off in that direction. the brothers never knew Grover could run like that when he could barely walk.

the rounded a corner and came face to face with what looked like a living, moving, wrinkly piece of rock. it had a horribly squashed face, with warts all over. its long gnarled and sharp fingers were trying to get to a pine tree with a golden bath mat, and a... DRAGON?! a dragon was curled around the base of the tree. was reared and hissing at the troll. whenever the troll got close, the dragon snapped at him. Tyler and sage just stared, not even noticing the boy and girl with knives and a sword stalk up the hill. they did notice them, when they boy with black hair and sea green eyes slashed the back of the gnarled and lumpy beast. tyler couldn't hold back any more, he let loose a very girly scream as the monster turned on him. Sage saw that the blonde girl was trying to sneak up on the giant monster, but it kept swatting her away. of course he got the bright idea to distract it( Tyler says this in complete sarcasm). his idea of a distraction involved getting himself and Tyler to through big and small rocks at his head. it was a success! now it was coming at them, and both boys were a bit freaked out again, actually so freaked out, they screamed., again. as it stalked closer, the girl and boy both charged, and, CUT OFF ITS HEAD?! what the heck was wrong with them! both boys screamed again as the head landed at their feet. this had to have been their manliest moments ever, the screaming like little girls made it even more so**.(cue the eye roll) **soon the beast was a pile of gold dust**. **

the girl walked over to Tyler and sage, and held out a delicate, tan hand, but the boys new that hand held more power than what meets the eye. they gladly accepted it, for when the head had landed at their feet, they both fell back in terror. once up, the boys still stared at the decapitated head and remains of the beast. the black haired boy stepped forward, and stuck out his hand as he said," hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my Girlfriend, Annebeth Chase. What's yours?" they shied away from the hand, until Tyler decided to be the brave one and shake it. he noticed it was a bit callused, most likely from practicing with a sword, but he couldn't be positive.

" I'm Tyler Key, and that's my brother, Sage. What the Heck WAs that thing!?" Tyler said pulling away from Percy to stand by Sage. he noticed the two shared a look, then they looked back at us. Tyler met Annebeth's eyes. he noticed hey were a stormy grey, and they looked as if they were calculating. he'd never seen eyes like that. they quickly scanned the brothers up and down, then she nodded. Percy stepped forward.

" come with us, our camp director can explain it a bit better." then he began to head down towards the big blue house, while trying to drag the boys with him.

" no. not until we get at least a few answers. Kay?" sage bravely demanded. Annebeth sighed, looked at Percy, then opened her mouth to explain.

" ever hear of the Greek gods, like Zeus, Hera, Hades, and so on?" the boys nodded." well, their real. and one of them is your parent. isn't that right Grover?" Annebeth asked, looking over to a shivering bush. a curly head popped up from behind it, and embarrassed, nodded. " that's r-right Annebeth." the boy stuttered.

the brothers looked at each other, then turned and began a whispered argument.

_' it could be true, remember, we never dads our parents.' sage said._

_'whatever. I think this is a load of hogwash' Tyler countered._

_' it could be, or they could be telling the truth.'_

_' if they were true, dontcha think dad or someone would have given a sign by now?'_

_' lets just trust them, and if it backfires, oh well.'_

_'urgh, fine.'_

the boys turned back to the group, and nodded. " wait, you'll agree just like that, no questions, nothing?" Percy questioned.

" we did just see a giant monster combust into flames, didn't we? and we saw your pen turn into a sword. how much more proof do we need?" sage asked. the two brothers also agreed to let sage do the talking, because e Tyler wouldn't be able to control his emotions like sage could.

Percy just shrugged, then turned towards the strawberry field. once they passed the big pine tree, they saw a ginormous camp. NOT what they were expecting.

**I hope all enjoyed! personally, I think this is better than my other you liked it PLEASE r&r. that's my one and only request.**

**Peace out!**

**- Jamie Phantom**


	2. New type of demigod part 2!

** I'M BAAAACK! did anybody miss me and my wonderful story? I really wish you guys would review. they make me feel like rainbows and fuzziness! really, I'm not lying, I couldn't stop smiling when someone had sent me a positive review. actually, ill even give you a virtual bunny! Any way, I shall now BEGIN!**

**(\)_(/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**- Jamie**

**disclaimer: I only own the Norse demigods. I am not Rick riordon. Heck, I'm not even male.**

Tyler and sage just stared at the sight before them. right behind that were a bunch of Greek styled buildings. twelve formed a semicircle, with a few more sprinkled all over the place. A beach spread out on one side, while a forest on another. to one side was a rock wall that spewed lava, an archery range, an obstacle course, an arena, a volleyball and basket ball court, and a giant amphitheater in the middle of it all. kids were all over. a handful were at each station. sage and Tyler had to have passed this field a million of times, but they had never seen this! sage glanced over to Grover,Percy and Annebeth, noticing that they had seemed to relax, as if they had returned home. '_probably are'_, he rationalized. the trio began to walk towards the blue, three story farmhouse. the two brothers quickly caught up. they kept staring as they passed kids who gave them skeptical looks. tyler wondered what that was about. the brothers quickly turned around when they heard the sound of hooves. their mouths dropped in surprise, again.

before the boys stood a man on a white stallion, no wait, he WAS the stallion! the man was a freakin' Centaur! That was the most surprising, the gods could definitely be reall, if this was real.

"hello, childrEn. My name is Chiron, and I shall be your camp director. Percy will show you two around, then bring you back here for dinner. And Percy, after or before th tour, I don't care which, get these two situated with new armoire and wepeons. If you have some time left over, teach them the basics. Now off you go." The man, Chiron, made shooing motion with his hand. the boys began to head towards one of the many sheds that this place consisted of. When Percy opened the doors, Tyler and sage saw a ton of swords, hammers, knives, and so On and so forth. The boys were once again shocked with the view before them. Percy chuckled at their faces, then he began handing them swords. none of them felt that Good, till sage found a long, bronze sword. It's hilt was steel, with gold intertwined in the handle. He loved it instantly. When Tyler found his selling, it was a double headed hammer with a celestial bronze head, but a thin silver layer over it. The handle was a rich dark brown leather. It had a lighter shaded safety guard. The boys swung their weapons, then smiled maliciously, sprinting towards the arena to spar. Percy walked behind them, shaking his head in dis belief at how fast they excepted this all to be true. Even He was sceptical all at first!

When Percy walked into the practice area, he was astounded by what he before him.

_Flash back_

_ the Ares cabin had been practicing and sparring, when the newbies had come running in. they watched as the two boys' eyebrows rose to hide in their bangs once they saw the inside of the building. The children who were in there first, smirked at each other, then the leader, a big girl in a leather jacket, with tangled brunette hair in a ponytail, walked up to the two. the boy with blond hair, looked at her and smiled. she faltered for a moment, no one had EVER smiled at her like that, not even people who liked her. this was a genuine friendly smile, and it was a seriously cute smile at that. The buff girl shook her head,'_ Remember what your doing, Clarisse. no distractions." _she then began to advance again. this time the red head turned to her, and gave her a quizzical look. she finally was standing in front of them. it had seemed like she would never get there._

_" welcome to camp half blood, punks. has anyone described to you the initiation yet?" she smirked when they gave her quizzical looks. " guess not, well, then we , the 'honorable"" she heard the rest of the cabin snicker at the last part, "Ares cabin, shall show you." Clarisse then unexpectantly lunged at the boys, grabbing for their hair, to make it easier to drag them off to the girls restroom. what she didn't expect was, when she brushed the blondes hammer, would she be shot with an electrical charge. she yelped and leapt back, holding her elbow that had been electrocuted. her other cabin mates came to surround her, when the red had tried to help her up. two boys and a girl charged a t the newest additions to camp- halfblood. seconds later they were blown back by electricity, when they ha d come in contact with the blonde. five more decided to charge, only to come up with the same results.'_ dang, he's an electrically charged teen! wait, did Zeus have another kid? Ahh! flying team-mate!' _Clarisse thought as she shifted to one side to avoid the flying boy who had tried touching the blonde. in a mere 3 minutes, all the Ares cabin was on the ground moaning in pain, while the newbies were just standing there, shock all over their faces. that when prissy decided to walk in._

_flash back over_

Percy just stood at the door in complete and utter shock, Sage and Tyler were standing in the middle of the arene with the ares campers moaning at their feet. I was ripped from my thoughts, as I heard a blood curdling scream. the scream had been emitted from one of the girls who had tried grabing tylers hammer. she seemed unable to let go. Percy began running towards the camper, who was still screaming. As he neared he noticed that Tyler seemed to get weaker with every second the Girl was hanging on. Sage was at the moment frantically looking for something, what, Percy had no idea. Sage bent down picked something up, then turned and smiled at them. In his hand was, a shoe? What was a shoe going to do? Sage then turned to Tyler, took careful aim, then launched the green shoe. They watched as it went sailing towards Tyler, and hit him on his hand. Tyler yelped Nd then let go of the hammer. The girl who had been holding on to the hammer, had stopped screaming, then fell to the ground uncouncious, finally letting go of the hammer. Tyler also collapsed, falling into blackness, too.

All the conscious people turned to sage and Percy for Answers. Percy just shrugged, while sage looked thoughtful. Then his face lit up, and quickly changed to horror. ' _no freakin' way! Tyler's losing control again! This whole place is goona become an electrical hell, just like the last place! Crap_!' sage frantically thought. a'll the half-bloods were ripped from there thoughts, When Chiron came galloping in. " Percy, help sage get Tyler to the big house. I must speak with you 3 and annebeth. Hurry!" He said in a slightly aggravated voice. Percy obediently nodded, then grabbed Tyler's feet. Sage grabbed Tyler's hands. In a few minutes the boys were at the 3 story farm house. Tyler ahd become conscious sometime along the way, and wobbly walked into the big house. Chiron had us Ll sit on one of the couches. All was quiet except for the pew-pew ing of the PAC-man machine. Then Chiron beGan to speak.

" children, do you remember how there's Egyptian, roman, and Greek, aspects of the gods? Well do you know the Norse myths?" They all nodded but Percy. They'd losthim at Norse." They are also reall, and sage and Tyler are thief offspring. They are Norse demigods. Tyler's father is Thor, and sages is odin. " every one froze at this. What came next was even more surprising." The Norse gods have just know, after millennia, decided it was ok to have affairs with mortals, and your newest quest is to find the other 5 Norse demigods."

they just stared.

**oh gods that was hard! Lots of trouble with the ending. Hope you loved it enough to review! see ya next chapter!**

**- Jamie is out!**


	3. The quest

**HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLE OF EARTH! *crowd cheering* who missed me? ehh, you probably did not miss me, just my totally AWESOME story!**

***laughing* SHUT UP ALEX! nobody is asking your opinion! **

**sorry, my brother is a total jerk. ANYWAY, let us join our friends in quiet reading time.**

**- Jamie Phantom**

**Percy's POV**

**- The Next Day-**

Wow, that was not what I was expecting of sage and Tyler. I was more or else excpecting them to be normal ( as normal as possible) demigods, NOT demigods from yet ANOTHER myth! and why had these gods waited till now to have kids? why not whenever the others began?and why... ohhh! My aching brain! So many unanswerable questions!( and ha! I do know big words like unanswerable!) I HAVE to to talk to Chiron about this in a bit more depth. At the moment I'm heading towards the big house, when I hear laughing. It was coming from the rock wall.

OH MY GODS! Tyler is falling from the wall! And he was almost to the top when he fell! That's when I saw that he was the one laughing. What is wrong with that kid? HE IS FALLING to his death! That's when I noticed that he was slowly descending. That's when I remembered that Jason could fly too, and thier parents were pretty much the same thing, right. But why was Jason's a bit more jerky, while Tyler just seems to be floating? Guess what! Another question for Chiron! they just keep piling up don't they? I looked around for sage, because wherever Tyler wassnags was there too. Ah! There he is! Falling from the wall. WAIT, WHAT?! Tyler can fly, but sage can't! Gotta help him! But how? Tyler is oblibveous to his brother, and he's too high up to hear coherent words. Wait, sage can fly too? Aghhh! This Makes no sense! Sage isn't supposed to have control over the winds!

rationed around and ran to the big house. As I walked through the door I saw Chiron on the couch talking to annebeth. " Chiron, what the heck is wrong with those two?! They both just jumped off the rock wall, and began FLOATING down! I don't mean just Tyler, I mean both! And it wasn't jerky like Jason's, but smooth and comfortable looking. HOW is that possible?!" I ranted. Chiron just patiently waited for me to finish my confused tyranny of words.

" well, Percy, I am quit suite familiar with the Norse gods. Jim do know that ALL the gods flew, so that might explain their flight powers. Now I know you have many more questions, but Rachel was sent a letter. She will be arriving at any moment." The second those words were out of the centaurs mouth, Rachel came walking in. She was wearing a red shirt with jeans on. Her hair was just in a pony tail.

" hey, Chiron! I got the message! Who'd ya want me to meet." She questioned flopping down on a chair across from the couch.

" Percy, would you please go get the two boys? Tell them I want to see you down here. Now Annebeth, where were we? Ooh yes! I remember! " I was out the door before I could here the rest of that statement. I sprinted to where I had last seen Tyler and Sage. Yep, they were in the process of beginning to climb it again.

"Boys! Chiron wants us n the big house!" I yelled up at them. They were already half way through it. " k!" They screamed back. I once again watched in amazement as they back flipped off the wall, and began to quickly descend, but right before they went splat, they stopped in midair. Once on solid ground again the ran towardsy slowly receding figure. " yo, Perce! Did you know we could fly?! We didn't! That was like epic! I know you saw it too cause you were starin at us all weird." Tyler began rambling.

In a couple o minutes we were all situated around Rachel. We waited patiently( well as patiently as kids with ADHD can) for some thing to happen. Soon a green mist filled the room, and Rachel's eyes and voice changed. Her eyes turned an ancient green, and her voice a raspy whisper.

_ In the land of the warring gods_

_youll find three of your goal_

_but in the place of pyramids_

_you'll find the brain aNd coal_

_Fannaly at the timeless inn _

_you'll find the last piece within_

_together with the sea and owl_

_you must travel to the place of lakes_

_To complete your mission _

_you must defeat the giant snake_

Rachel then fell back in her seat, uncouncious. We all stared at each other. nine would be on this mission rather than 7? That's even a bigger suicide mission than our other one! " well I guess that means annebeth, percy, Tyler, and sage shall be going on yet another quest. We will send you off tomorrow. I shall say it now and later, good luck." Chiron said. With that we all filed out of the from the room and headed towards our different cabins.

**tada! My shortest chapter ever! I'm sorry about all the errors, but I am typing this on my iPod. My iPod is a piece of crap when it comes to typing. Any way, I hope you all loved it and enjoyed it. I got some reviews saying it was a bit fast paced, so I'll try to slow it down. Thanks for reading! Plz review! **

**Oh and a special shout out to Cathy Phantom. She has been a marvelous friend and supporter. Thanks Cathy!**

**- peace out,**

** Jamie phantom**


	4. Preparations

**Ok**** people, I am soooooooooo sorry I forgot to update! But, I was updating ands improving the other chapters. PLZ r&r!**

**- Jamie phantom**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

**That Night**

wow. My very first quest! I haven't even been here a day. Yeah. (not really, I am seriously scared!) we were about to go somewhere we had never been before! Percy said it's not as bad as people make it out to be, but I'm not about believe him when he's been in like a million! He has the hang of it now! May brother and I, however, Don't! wait, why the heck am I talking to my self? Now I KNOW I'm losing my head!

Sage and were currently walking towards the Hermes cabin. Apparently we had to stay in this cabin because we didn't have a godly parent with a cabin. Besides, I heard this was where all the in known demigods stay. Urgh talking to my self again! When I walked in to the cabin, I stopped cold. Something was REALLY off about this cabin. when I had stepped in, I was flooded with the feeling of familiarity.

_what on earth?_ I thought. All the people I here looked a lot like the kid I had dreamed about last night. Well, the mischievous smile, and the juvenile glint in their eyes, were the same.

* * *

**Last nights dream**

_ I was running. I was being chased by a giant grey, wrinkly piece of rock. A troll_**. **_Beside me I could sense Sage And Percy. before me were two blurred figures. They were definitely females. Behind me I knew there ran Annebeth and more beings, boys. Suddenly a giant rock nailed me in the leg. I went tumbling. I yelled at the others to keep on running. All complied but one. _

_he had blonde, curly hair. His bright blue eyes had dulled, but you could still see a bit of the mischief they had held. His slim but fit figure hoisted me up saying, " really, Ty? Stop trying to die on us! Your the leader." We both staggered/ran after the others. The troll was rapidly closing in, his gnarled hands were reaching for us. He kept screaming " Thor! Thor bad!" We still refused to stop. We kept on running. _

_ We were gonna make it! We were gonna make it to our hidden fort! The troll wouldn't be able to find us if we could just do that! Where is it? Where is the entrance? " hurry! It's almost here it's gonna find us!" One of the girls screamed panicking. Where did it go?_

_dream ended_

* * *

_i _was torn from my thoughts when Annebeth snapped her fingers under my chin. I gave a startled jerk. " Tyler, introduce yourself!" Annebeth scolded. I then noticed all the kids in the room were staring at me. They all had a look of boredom upon their faces. Quite a few just couldn't stay still, I wondered if they had ADHD too. A few of them also held looks of sadness, like they had seen to much of the cruel world. When I looked back at Annebeth, she seemed to have the same haunted look in her swirling grey eyes.

" Hey. My names Tyler Key. This is my older brother, Sage. We come from an house down town. Nice to meet you." I said.

Two boys stepped out from the rest of the crowd. They looked like twins, except one was a bit taller than the other. They were both definitely trouble makers. They had an air about them that said 'hide your wallets and valuables!' they had a mischievous glint in their brown eyes. Oh the pranks I wanted to pull I would definitely need these twos help!

The taller boy stepped forward. He said in a cocky voice," Hey. I'm Travis, and this is my brother, Conner. We're the cabin here. We made up a place for you two, as long As you don't mind sleeping on the floor." I just shrugged in response. I was betting that in he next few days, i would sleepin way unfriendlier places. Well, that was if my dreams were any sign.

* * *

**Dream**

_**why me?! **i thought to myself. Currently I and three others were all surrounding a small flickering fire in an extremely small, damp, and rocky cave. All of us had tried to find at least a decent spot, but to no avail, everything was rocky and jagged. That was until something big and hairy decided to smash it._

_dream end_

* * *

"TYLER! You need to stop zoning out! PAY ATTENTION!" Annebeth scolded me. I blushed and murmured " sorry"

soon, me and Sage had a 'comfortable' place on the crowded floor. We began to set up our sleeping bags and toiletries. I snickered as Sage slipped his red stuffed dragon deep into the insides of his 'bed'. I just set up a picture on the wall of me, my mom, and Sage in front of lady liberty. That was in the good days before things went horribly wrong. Once that was done, I stood up and dusted myself off. I wanted to go and try to master my hammer and electric abilities without sending someone into the infirmary.

I was on my way over to the arena, when I bumped into someone. It was Clarrise. When I turned to apologize, I smiled. When I did, I saw her blush bright red. "So sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized. She just shrugged, then shuffled away.

" Wow. The world is ending! Clarisse has a crush!" Percy teased as he caught up with me. I just shook my head.

" No, I was just being nice." I said. Frankly, I didn't really want to date anybody at the moment. He just laughed. We walked into the arena. Oh how I was ready to learn! Ready to stop electrocuting everybody. Ready to become a proper demigod.

* * *

**I'm FINALLY done! Gosh that was hard! Please r&r!**


End file.
